Episode 451
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 548 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Usopp - Chopper | rating = 13.9 | rank = 2 }} "Cause the Last Miracle - Breaking Through the Gate of Justice" is the 451st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Bentham puts himself on the line to save Luffy and the others, by disguising himself as Warden Magellan. However in doing so, he sacrifices any chance of his own escape, as the real Magellan corners him in the control room for the Gate of Justice. Long Summary The whale sharks hop happily through the water and Jinbe tells them to carry the ex-prisoners to his newly captured Marine ship. The whale sharks form a line while Luffy and the others jump across one by one until they reach the ship. The prisoners celebrate their victory, but Jinbe says there's one more obstacle to freedom. As the prisoners thank the whale sharks, Ivankov wants to treat Inazuma checking for medical supplies. The prisoners insult Magellan thanking Buggy for their freedom. Desperate, Magellan wants a ship to chase the pirates down determined to carry out their death sentence. Suddenly, Marine ships open fire on the ship being used by the prisoners. With so many Marine ships shooting at them, Jinbe wants to tell that high-ranking officers are being summoned to Marineford, but the enemy won't let them escape to easily as the Gates of Justice won't easily open. Buggy fears they will crash, but the fish-man wants to keep sailing without stopping. More cannonballs rain down as Crocodile and Buggy wish to protect the ship. Crocodile and Luffy repel some cannonballs but the situation is growing worse by the second. It would seem there is no way out. The gate can only be controlled from inside Impel Down just as the gate itself begins to open. The Marines are horrified that the prisoner's ship managed to break free. As Magellan is about to board a ship, he sees the gates opening without his authorization. Inside, Magellan has supposedly ordered the gates opened and wants it closed after the prisoners make it through. The Marines are confused as the warden has disappeared back inside and has spotted an imposter. Jinbe felt this was possible, because Bentham stayed behind to open the Gates of Justice. Magellan angrily orders the ship closed, but then the second Magellan wants the gate to stay open. A Marine presses a button, then Bentham uses Memoirs of a Desert Kingdom to smash the controls so the guards can't stop the escaping ship. With the gate about to close, Luffy senses that Bentham must have stayed behind and if it weren't for his help, they would have died. Jinbe regrets that they lost a couple of hundred prisoners in the escape attempt. He thinks back to how Bentham wanted to open the gate without question as swans never die nor say goodbye. While baby Den Den Mushis have limited connection, they will be cut off once the gates shut. Inside, the guards realize that Bentham posed as Hannyabal and mocked the warden himself. Luffy tries to contact Bentham remembering the last time he saved the Straw Hat crew. Luffy had hoped there would be another way as they wanted to break out together. The prisoners frantically try to contact Bentham with no success while Galdino calls out to Mr. 2 in sadness. With the gates about to close, Luffy insists it's time to go thanking his friend. On his end, Bentham cries out to Luffy telling him to save Ace now that he has lots of friends to help him. He also looks back on the time he spent with Luffy in the prison and how he saved him. With the gates closed, the prisoners have escape thanking Bentham for his heroic sacrifice. Bentham gloats that even in hell, the flower of friendship blooms. He also vows to make the flower bloom again before charging at Magellan while the prisoners cry. As Magellan thrusts his hand asking for any final words, Bentham vows to meet his friends again in the Garden of Oh Come My Way. In one fell swoop, the prisoners that had escaped were 241. With Ace's execution only four hours away, a flower petal rests on the water. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 451